Avengers Valentine
by Canadude2029
Summary: Valentine's Day for the Avengers


**In celebration of Valentine's Day, I decided to write this fanfic on different couples in Avengers Assemble and the others shows affiliated with the show.**

Chapter 1: Captain America & Black Widow

Valentine's Day at Avengers Tower. Everyone was either setting up the decorations or getting ready for their dates. Steve Rogers aka Captain America walked downstairs to observe the Valentine magic. Even Hulk was all dressed up. Amazing that he actually found a suit that fits.

"Looking good Hulk." Steve said. "Big date tonight?" "Yeah. Betty and me are meeting at Liberty Island tonight." Hulk explained. "Good for you." Steve said as Hulk walked out of the room. Steve sat on the step and looked down. "Something on your mind, Captain America?" Vision asked, appearing from the ceiling. "It's nothing Vision." Steve assured his android companion. "It's just that back during the war, I had a wonderful lady in my life, and now she's gone." Sensing the sadness in his friend and teammate, Vision then thought a solution. "Perhaps you should go and ask someone out for a date." He said. "Maybe you're right Vision." Steve said perking up.

Steve and Vision walked inside the meeting room, where Iron Man, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Falcon and Hawkeye set up more decorations. "Wow. That is some great work Avengers." Tony said as he hooked up a hangable heart. Steve looked around, but noticed somebody wasn't around. "Where's Black Widow?" He asked. "Oh yeah. Nat doesn't like to celebrate, especially on Valentine's Day." Clint explained. "Why?" Steve asked. "Since she was trained by the Red Room, her skills of seduction always got the better of whoever fell in love with her. And the last guy she fell in love with, payed the price after she helped S.H.I.E.L.D. expose the Red Room." Clint explained. "And since after joining us, Nat cut herself off from ever falling in love again, because she believes love just distracts her from doing her job. Either as a spy or as an Avenger."

Steve felt his heart drop. He never knew this about Black Widow. Steve hasn't felt anything for anyone since Peggy Carter back in the war, but ever since he woke up, met Natasha and formed the Avengers with her and the others, Steve had developed very strong feelings for her. "Vision, where is Nat right now?" He asked. "Scanning. Black Widow is located on the helipad." Vision revealed. "Thanks Vision." Steve said as he started to walk out. "Might I ask where you are going, Captain America?" Vision asked. "I just need to see someone." Steve replied as the doors shut.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow was sitting near the edge of the helipad, looking down at all of the people in the streets celebrating Valentine's Day. Couples. Families. She sighed sadly, knowing that she'll never have what all of them have. "Natasha." Steve called. Nat turned to see him standing nearby. "Oh, hey Cap." She said. Steve sat down next to her. "What brings you out here?" She asked. "Just checking up on you." Steve answered. Nat smiled, but looked back down at the streets. "So, Clint told me that you never celebrate today because of someone from your past." Steve said. "Yeah. That was a very sad day for me." Nat said. "Who was he?" Steve asked. "His name was Rick Mason. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I passed information about the Red Room to when I was a spy. We were quite the item back then." Nat said. "What happened?" Steve asked. A tear slid from Nat's eye. "When S.H.I.E.L.D. came after I exposed the Red Room, there was a big shootout. Several agents were shot dead. After we brought down their leaders, we brought in the agents that were killed. I looked over each one, until I saw the one body that made my heart break. Rick Mason, the only man I ever loved, dead." Nat explained, her voice dropping. Steve felt his heart break at hearing this. "So, after Fury brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D. permanently, I vowed that love was only a distraction. That I would never feel it again." Nat continued. "That is, until something happened that made me feel love in my heart again." "What's that?" Steve asked. "I met you." Nat revealed. She took his hand. They stared at each other for a while, slowly leaning towards each other.

Suddenly, Tony's voice came over the comms, interrupting them. "Cap, Widow, sorry to interrupt, but we just got reports of a break-in near the Rubin Museum of Art. I want you 2 to investigate." Tony said. "Alright, Tony. We'll call if we need backup." Steve said into the comm as he stood up. "You coming?" He asked. Nat gave it some thought, then stood up. "Yeah. Maybe this should take my mind off of things." She said.

* * *

At the museum, Wrecker had just pilfered some expensive pieces of art. "Oh yes. These will raise a fine price." He said. "Wrecker!" Cap called. Wrecker turned to see Captain America and Black Widow by the busted door. "Avengers! I had a feeling you would show up. As usual." He said. "One chance. Put down the crowbar and surrender." Widow warned. "Oh, is that right, Natasha?" A voice came from behind them. Natasha looked to see her rivalrous nemesis, Yelena Belova aka Crimson Widow. "Crimson Widow? What are you doing here?" Nat asked. Yelena flipped over the 2 Avengers and walked over to Wrecker. "It's Valentine's Day. I wanted to go on a crime date. So, I escaped from my cell at the Vault and went through the male prisoners from Red Skull to Nighthawk. None of them worthy to be my Valentine partner. That is, until I set my eyes on Wrecker here." She explained, nuzzling up to Wrecker. "The way he talked about his fights against you. Oh, somehow it made my Russian heart sing." "I'm actually surprised you chose someone so common and pathetic like the Wrecker." Steve said. "He may be a pathetic weakling who must rely on a magical iron stick to commit crimes, but he is the man a woman like me deserves to be beside forever." Yelena said. Wrecker blushed. "Who ever thought a scumbag like me would ever be blessed with a crook as special as you?" He asked, bringing Yelena into a kiss.

Steve and Nat continued to look on. "Well, if Absorbing Man could get a woman like Titainia, I guess anything could happen." Steve joked. Nat looked at him, thinking about what he said.

Yelena and Wrecker pulled apart from their kiss. "So darling, which one do you want?" Wrecker asked. "I'll take Romanoff. We have a score to settle." Yelena said. She charged to attack Natasha, activating her shock sticks. Natasha flipped backwards, dodging Yelena's attack. Steve was distracted by the dueling Widows, that he was surprised by the Wrecker with a swing of his crowbar. Luckily Steve quickly blocked it with his shield, but was pushed back by the force.

As Steve battled the Wrecker, Natasha and Yelena clashed their shock sticks. "I never thought you would actually find love again, especially after what happened to your last true love. What's his name? Rick Mason?" Yelena taunted. "You have no right to say his name!" Nat shouted, swinging her sticks and throwing her kicks. "How do you even know about him anyway?" She asked. "Please. Who do you think gunned him down the day you betrayed us?" Yelena asked. Nat went wide-eyed in realization.

_[Flashback]_

_The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stormed the Red Room hideout, gunning down any resistance. Rick Mason was shooting left and right. Suddenly, the 2 agents beside him went down, shot in the chest. He looked up at a railing at the top. There was a sniper. He tried to react, but he was gunned down fast. The sniper pulled back, revealing Yelena's face, smirking evilly._

_[Flashback end]_

"You?! You did this to me?!" Nat asked, slowly resorting to anger. "Yes. It was me. It was the perfect punishment for your betrayal. Killing the only man, you ever loved." Yelena taunted. Natasha yelled in anger and jabbed Yelena in the stomach, giving her a big jolt. Nat then delivered a huge roundhouse kick to Yelena's head, sending her tumbling into the wall. Yelena slowly started recovering, groaning in pain. Her head was cut and bleeding down her face. Suddenly, she heard a gun cocking. She looked up and saw Natasha aiming a pistol at her head. "You ruined my life! You will die for what you did to me!" Nat muttered in rage.

Natasha was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed hers. Nat looked and saw Steve beside her. Steve had defeated Wrecker and overheard what Yelena had said to Natasha. "If you kill her, will it be worth it? Will her death bring you to peace with Rick's death?" He asked. Nat looked over to Wrecker, who was struggling to crawl to Yelena. "Please, Widow. Show mercy." He said painfully. "Don't make me feel a bigger pain than I feel right now." Natasha looked to Yelena, who also had a pleading look on her face. Nat's hands started to shake, and her eyes started to tear up. Dropping the gun, she began to sob. Steve brought her into his arms, comforting her. Nat continued to sob, nuzzling into his chest. "Tony, we have Wrecker and Crimson Widow in custody." Steve said into his comm. "Great. I'll send a transport to pick them up. And I'll request the Vault to give them a special cell for them both." Tony said. Yelena let a tear drop down her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into Steve's comm.

* * *

Back at the tower, Tony was about to leave for a Valentine party he was holding at the Stark Expo. He passed by Steve, who had a downed look on his face. "You okay?" Tony asked. "Yes and no." Steve answered. "If you wanna tell Widow how you feel, she's in the training hall." Tony revealed. Steve looked at him confused. "Come on, Cap. Everybody knows that you and Widow really like each other. There's no point in hiding it." Tony said. "How long have you known?" Steve asked. "Since our first Dracula incident. You were willing to give your life to save hers." Tony said. Steve looked away. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Tony said, heading for the door. Steve sighed. He knew Tony was right.

In the training hall, Natasha was leaning against the wall. She would've been training, but she was still upset over what happened at the museum. She noticed Steve walking in. "Hey Cap." She greeted. "Hey." Steve greeted back. "Tony leave?" Nat asked. "Yep. He's hosting a Valentine's party at the Expo." Steve said. "Typical." Nat joked. Steve looked at her. "Hey, I know you never go for this Valentine's stuff, but would you accompany me to the tower's dance hall for tonight?" He asked. Nat looked up at him. She wanted to say no, but she thought that this might help her. "Sure." She said. Steve smiled. "Just let me get changed and meet me outside my room in a few minutes." She said, walking away.

A few minutes later, Steve stood outside Nat's room, wearing a tux he borrowed from Tony's closet. He heard the door open. He turned to look and saw Nat. She wore a beautiful red backless dress. "Well, shall we go?" She asked. "We shall." Steve said, holding out his arm. Nat linked her arm around his and they walked to the dance hall.

Steve and Natasha entered the dance hall, which was decorated for Valentine's Day. They sat at a table. One of Tony's Iron Legion bots brought them some breadsticks and some wine. They ordered some food and the bot left to confirm the order with the autochef. While they waited, Steve noticed that Nat was thinking about something. "You still thinking about what happened at the museum?" He guessed. "Yeah. I wasn't thinking straight. Yelena killed the one man I ever loved and I lost control." Nat said. "I get it." Steve said. "You do?" Nat asked. "I would've done the same if Red Skull or anyone from my past killed Peggy back during the war." Steve said. Nat looked at him with sorrow. "Let's not talk about it anymore." Steve said. "Then what shall we do?" Nat asked. Steve had an idea. "Would you care to dance?" He asked. Nat was shocked, but smiled. "I'd love to." She said. Steve and Nat stood up and walked to the dance floor.

Once they reached the center, Tony's AI, Friday, played a slow romantic song just for them. Steve and Nat began to slow dance. "Steve? Remember what I said before we left for the museum?" Nat asked. "Yeah." Steve said. "Well, I meant it. For as long as we've known each other, I've developed very strong feelings for you. As strong as I felt for Rick." Nat explained. "Even during our missions together since the Avengers got back together." Steve just smiled. "What?" Nat asked, noticing the smile. "Nat, I want you to know, I've felt the same way about you." Steve revealed. "From when Dracula had you under his power to the Squadron Supreme driving us underground. All those times, I thought I was gonna lose you. Just like I lost Peggy." "You're never gonna lose me, Steve. Because we'll have each other's backs. No matter what." Nat said.

Steve and Nat looked deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you, Steve Rogers." Nat said. "I love you too, Natasha Romanoff." Steve said right back. The 2 then leaned in and kissed for the very first time, sealing their long, awaited love.

_Next Couple: Spider-Man & White Tiger_


End file.
